Distant
by AiDan-Kurai
Summary: I hurt you- S – Sasuke. If you hadn’t stopped me I can’t even envision what I’d have done, if you hadn’t stood, wounds bleeding violent red and eyes burdened with tears and determination, stood between me, the beast I was, and our village...


Wrote this while waiting for Samsal to go hang out (jeez that dobe takes hours to get ready and leave the house!). It's basically a memory, tied up in dim emotions and sealed with an innocent kiss, and it's unfortunately short…(shrugs)sorry.

Hope you enjoy!!And don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: doth not own the blonde one

Distant

The memories often attack me, like a ravenous dark beast, clutching my already torn heart, a murky, crimson hand curling around the organ, like tentacles, with its kunai sharp claws causing unspeakable pain, till I can't even breathe. Choking regret and stuttering tearful apologies under my gasping voice. _It's all my fault;_ my body is stained with blood that is not mine. The precious blood of my friends and my village. _My family_.

_I'm sorry_ can't encompass this, this that I've done is like a void and it has found its home inside me and acquired a taste for me. All those that I've killed haunt me, I think of their families from whose arms I've ripped them out, if I were them I'd hate me too. I almost killed my friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Ero sennin, Neji, Tsunade, Sakura; I hurt you- S – Sasuke. If you hadn't stopped me I can't even envision what I'd have done, if you hadn't stood, wounds bleeding violent red and eyes burdened with tears and determination, stood between me, the beast I was, and our village. I would not have been able to live with myself; I barely can now, if I hadn't been stopped. All those people, if I'd hurt them. Riku, Sayuri, Tarou, if I'd hurt you. "Ah!" the claws tighten, their needle like tips slipping smoothly into the scarlet muscles of my scarcely beating heart. I grip at the shirt over my chest. _God, if I had hurt my kids._

_Damn you Kyuubi._

"Naruto." I hear your resonate voice caress my ears, you say my name softly with just a hint of question and concern, it is enough to blow away those dark thoughts, like a gust of warm wind against the crawling fog. I turn away from the moon in the sky to look upon my own subtle light, which you are, where you stand paces away. I smile wearily as I can't prevent it and still onyx gems study my face and I realize only now that my cheeks are damp, my eyes probably flushed. I might wipe at the tears but it's too late, you are already coming closer. Slender yet gently strong arms wrap around my waist, your warm body closes all spaces between us and I notice how cold I was before you did. I sigh quietly under the touch, feeling and cherishing each shiver, each raising goose bump, I miss this so much, _seven years I haven't touched you._

My head falls against your shoulder, I clasp my arms around that long, pale neck, my fingers instinctively curl the raven locks under them. I let my lips hover over the sensitive flesh of your nape, hinting at a kiss, but I don't give it, I just want to be held for now.

"What are you doing here?" your words penetrate my private, silent bliss, I don't mind though.

"Thinking." I say and I feel you shiver under the tickle of my hot breath against your neck.

"Hn." is your reply before you shift you head slightly and press deliberate kisses on my salty cheek, you taste each tear. When I feel your hot tongue lick the space behind my ear, I gasp and you hold me tighter, until the only things that keep us from being one are the thin fabrics of cloths and the inevitable border of flesh.

"Stop thinking about the past." you whisper for only me to hear, though we are in the forest, alone except for the stars, but I guess soft voices are demanded by moments as delicate as this one.

I want now to tell you I love you but I am overwhelmed, I've lost my voice. I react instead by tiptoeing a bit, and I press our lips together until I can feel your teeth against mine. You sigh like it is all you have been waiting for, that relief of my lips on yours, all day.

"Let's go home now." you say as we break apart from our fairly innocent kiss, though I know you want more, nonetheless, we have the rest of the night. "Sayuri got worried when she got home from the academy and you weren't there." My eyes widen in shock at myself for forgetting to be home in time to greet Sayuri, Riku and Tarou at the house. I'll have to apologize for making them worried, especially Sayuri, she still has dreams of me running away from her and never returning.

"Yeah." I say as I take your hand, "Let's go." maybe my memories will fade, the past can't hold up against the future.


End file.
